SerDes transmitters may be used in many applications to combine multiple data streams into a single data stream. Many SerDes transmitters utilize a multiplexer (MUX) in order to combine a plurality of individual data streams, which can then be sampled to form a single combined data stream that comprises alternately sampled data from each of the individual data streams.
However, in many MUXs for SerDes transmitters, residual charges left on the internal nodes of the MUX between samples of a particular data stream may affect the output rising edge and amplitude of the sampled data, causing data jitter that reduces the available window for sampling data. For example, data jitter caused by residual charge may reduce the sampling window for a SerDes transmitter by 1-2 picoseconds. In high speed applications, such as 32 gigabits per second applications, the sampling window may be small (e.g., about 30 picoseconds). Thus, even a 1-2 picoseconds reduction in sampling time can significantly reduce the sampling time for a SerDes transmitter. As SerDes transmitters continue to increase in speed and data rate, this reduction in sampling period caused by data jitter is an increasingly significant problem.